Mitsubishi Concept XR-PHEV EVOLUTION Vision Gran Turismo
Gran Turismo Sport |gt6type = |manufacturer = Mitsubishi |year = 2014 |drivetrain = |engine = |displacement = 3000 cc |power = 502 BHP |pp = 609 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |distance = |topspeed = |length = 175.7 in. |width = 89.1 in. |height = 53.2 in. |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |cost = Cr. 1,000,000 |saleprice = }} The is a car that is featured in Gran Turismo 6 (as part of Update 1.08) and Gran Turismo Sport. Part of the Vision Gran Turismo project, it is a racing-themed interpretation of Mitsubishi's XR-PHEV concept car. Colors Three colors are available for this car: *Diamond Gray *Diamond Red *Diamond White Description Mitsubishi Motors, a company with a spectacular history in races like the Dakar Rally and World Rally Championships (WRC), has developed a special concept model for Vision Gran Turismo: This is the “Mitsubishi Concept XR-PHEV EVOLUTION Vision Gran Turismo”. In the development of this special concept model, Mitsubishi Motors introduced their design team, Advanced Vehicle Research and Development Group, and Aerodynamic Engineering Development Group into this project in the same process they would normally follow to plan and develop real motorsports vehicles. The styling of the car follows the basic concepts of the “MITSUBISHI Concept XR-PHEV” shown at the 2013 Tokyo Motor Show, while pouring in know-how gained from years of motorsports experience into its every detail. As a result the concept was evolved into a stoic racing machine. The “Athlete Form” design concept was advanced further, emphasising the driving features aggressively. The iconic front grill is a study of next generation Mitsubishi SUV identity, and the shape that forms a wedge starting from the triple diamond mark is designed in the image of an athlete at crouching position on a starting line, evoking an intense image of tension and potential. Applying advanced development technology from the Plug-in Hybrid EV System, the spontaneous power of the motor and powerful torque of the engine is transmitted through an 8 speed dual clutch transmission (DCT) to drive the 4 wheels. Its overwhelming drive performance is controlled precisely with the S-AWC vehicle dynamics control system that distributes the drive force optimally to the 4 wheels, producing a handling characteristic that moves the car exactly as the driver desires. In addition, the carbon fiber reinforced plastic (CFRP) body reduces weight and greatly contributes to its agility, and the downforce produced by the aerodynamic form of the front and rear diffusers produces excellent cornering performance. The large diameter 20 inch aluminium wheels gives an impression of a tough suspension system, and the powerful appearance of the front and rear fenders is in the image of toned muscles of a powerful athlete. We hope you enjoy this special concept model, packed with the sports spirit of Mitsubishi Motors. Acquisition GT6 It can be obtained from the Vision Gran Turismo section of the Main Menu for 1,000,000 Credits. Like most Vision GT cars, this car has a simple interior. GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Mitsubishi section of Brand Central for 1,000,000 Credits. Gallery Mitsubishi Concept XR-PHEV Evolution Vision Gran Turismo.jpg Mitsubishi Concept XR-PHEV VGT 2.jpg Mitsubishi Concept XR-PHEV VGT 4.jpg Mitsubishi Concept XR-PHEV VGT 5.jpg Notes Category:Vision Gran Turismo Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT6 DLC Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:Gr. X Category:Hybrid cars Category:Mitsubishi Concept Cars Category:2010s automobiles Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:Coupes Category:Concept Cars